A variety of audio and/or hearing devices exist that provide a user with audio from an electronic device, such as a cell phone, provide a user with enhanced sounds and speech, such as a medical hearing aid, and/or provide a user with active noise control and/or noise cancellation. Many of these audio and hearing devices are wireless, such as wireless “ear buds.” In conventional wireless ear buds, however, each earpiece operates separately and independent from the other to perform active noise control and/or noise cancellation. Therefore, they cannot effectively utilize conventional speech enhancement methods and techniques.